The Saga of Kazai
by That Girl With The Hat
Summary: The story of a girl from the Fire Nation.
1. The Meeting

**The Saga of Kazai**  
Chapter 1: The Meeting

A/N: For those who've wanted to start reading this story, here it begins.

This is the story of Kazai, a girl from the Fire Nation. She lived many, many generations before the time of the Hundred Year War, before Avatar Roku, before even that unnamed Avatar Bended those volcanoes. I hope you love reading about her as much as I love writing about her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own any of the characters or locations from that show. However, I do own Kazai and all of the other original characters that you will meet in this story, as well as the idea for this story.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Kazai! Get in here this instant, young lady."

I rolled my eyes as I heard my mother yelling from her bedroom. I focused on my book, trying to tune her out. Spirits, what could she possibly want now?

"Kazai, now."

Recognizing that tone, I reluctantly put down my book and went to see what she was fussing about. When I entered her room, she was frantically running about as her clothes tried desperately to cling on to her. "What's wrong, Mother?" I asked. "Have your clothes been taken over by demons?"

She scowled at me. "That's not funny, Kazai," she warned. "Go and sit. I need to do your hair."

"What?" I shouted. "But you combed my hair this morning!"

"Don't argue!" she snapped. "The Fire Sages just sent a message saying that there is to be a special town meeting in an hour and that everyone is required to attend. I will not have you looking like a street urchin and shaming our family."

"What's wrong with the way I look now?" I demanded. "We're almost street urchins anyway. They're not going to care about us."

Mother dragged me over to the stool in front of her dresser and forced me to sit. "Your hair looks like a monkey rat nest. Your clothes are worn and dirty. Honestly, it's like you're not even trying."

"I'm not."

Mother made a disgusted noise as she began dragging a comb through my hair. "You should," she scolded. "You just turned sixteen, and yet you've had no marriage prospects. If you took care of your appearance, you might get a little interest."

I glared at her reflection, smoke pouring from my nostrils. "What if I don't want to be married, Mother?" I asked. "Then what?"

She tugged hard on my hair. "Ow!" I yelled. "Be careful!"

"Hold your tongue, Kazai," she said. "You know your place as a woman. You have to have a husband; it is not optional."

I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Yes, because having a husband makes everything all better," I retorted. "Is that why we can barely afford rice anymore? Because you married Father? Or is it because you can't comprehend that we can't afford the lifestyle you want?"

Her face darkened, and I could tell she was considering slapping me. That was usually her reaction when she knew I was right. "Here," she snapped, throwing the comb at me. "Do it yourself. Be at the town square in an hour."

She swept out of the room without another word. Sighing, I picked up the comb and ran it through my mess of brown hair a few times. As expected, it didn't do any good. I then returned to my room to find an outfit my mother would deem acceptable. I didn't think she'd find anything less than a royal robe worthy for the presence of the Fire Sages, but she would have to settle for a simple red blouse and black pants. Somehow, I didn't think the Fire Sages would have any use for my family or for me.

After I changed, I exited my room only to bump into my father. I blinked in surprise – my father rarely was home during the day, and so it was an odd sight. "Oh, hello there, Kazai," he said, smiling warmly.

"Hi, Father," I replied. "You're home from work already?"

He nodded. "Everyone was sent home early because of the town meeting. Are you all ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," I grumbled. "I wish I didn't have to."

"Ah, well, we all have to do things we don't want to," he replied, waving a hand. "I'm sure it won't take long, though. The Fire Sages aren't exactly fans of long speeches."

"True," I agreed. "Though I think it's more of a case of not being a fan of Shu Jing. We're not exactly important to the Fire Nation."

"Hey now, of course we're important," he scolded gently. "We're obviously important enough for the Fire Sages to visit. Now, go on into town. I'll be along shortly."

I nodded and bade my father farewell before heading out the front door. There was a fluttering sound above my head, and instinctively I held out my arm. Torri, my pet sea raven, landed a moment later. He trilled excitedly as I made my way into town. "Afternoon, Torri," I said. "Glad you could make it. At least I won't be totally bored by whatever they have to say."

Torri looked up at me, his draconic eyes full of love. I paused for a moment to stroke his scaly head. He happily closed his eyes and nuzzled my hand. A small smile found its way to my lips. "Thank you, Torri," I murmured. "Did you have a good hunt?"

His eyes reopened and he let out a squawk. I gave him a final pat and sighed. "Well, let's get this over with," I said, resuming my walk to the town square.

Fortunately, Shu Jing was incredibly small. I arrived at the already crowded square within minutes. My eyes found my mother up at the front of the crowd. I made sure to find a spot in the back. A couple of people noticed me, then looked away in disgust. I had never been a popular person in Shu Jing. I suppose they were like my mother and believe that girls should not wear pants. Excuse me for not wanting to catch on fire.

"Hey! Kazai!"

I kept the groan in my throat as I heard my neighbor, Atsuo, running toward me. He grinned excitedly. "I was hoping you would be here!" he said. "What do you think the Fire Sages want?"

"Of course I'm here, it was mandatory," I said drily. "And I have no idea what they want. I just hope it's over soon so I can get back to my book."

Atsuo laughed. "Kazai, you spend way too much time reading books!" he said. "You ought to come out something and hang out with me!"

"And do what, exactly?"

"Well..." he pretended to think for a moment, then grinned as wide as he could. "We could go on a date to Mizu's!"

I glared at him. "Atsuo, I've already told you I'm not interested in you. I'm being nice when I say that a paper cut would be preferable to a date with you. Now leave me alone and forget about it."

He looked crushed for a moment, but quickly regained his signature grin. "You say that now," he said. "But just wait. One day, you'll say yes. And I'll be there when it happens."

Torri, sensing a problem, squawked and turned his head. When he saw Atsuo, Torri let out a loud warning screech. Atsuo jumped back at once. "Ugh, why do you carry around that ugly bird all the time?" he yelled as he stalked off.

I merely smiled and stroked Torri's head. "Good boy," I whispered. "I'll get you an extra helping of meat tonight."

A gong sounded, and our attention was directed to the platform. The Fire Sages were walking up, looking especially solemn, which was quite an impressive feat for them. They took their places at the center of the platform and looked out at the crowd. "Greetings, citizens of Shu Jing. I am Fire Sage Hiro," one Sage said. "We have come to announce the identity of the next Avatar, who was born here in Shu Jing sixteen years ago after Avatar Dato passed from this world."

An excited murmur raced through the crowd. I blinked in surprise, then smiled. This would be an interesting event after all. I glanced around the crowd, wondering who the Avatar was.

"...And now, without further ado, we are pleased to welcome our new Avatar...Avatar Kazai."

The smile vanished from my lips.

* * *

Remember to leave a review.


	2. The New Avatar

**The Saga of Kazai**  
Chapter 2: The New Avatar

A/N: At long last, the saga will continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own any of the characters or locations from that show. However, I do own Kazai and all of the other original characters that you will meet in this story, as well as the idea for this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The excitement turned to shock as people began to turn to stare at me. I just stood there, unable to move. The Avatar? Me? Surely there must be a mistake.

"Get up there," someone hissed.

A little life kicked into my legs, and I began walking toward the platform. The crowd parted as I advanced, giving me perhaps far more room than was necessary. Torri sensed my discomfort and nuzzled my cheek, but I could barely feel it as I made my way up the steps. The Fire Sages dropped to their knees in front of me. "It will be a pleasure serving you, Avatar," they intoned.

I just stared. Was I supposed to say something? "Um...thank you, Fire Sages," I managed. "I look forward to...being the Avatar?"

That seemed to satisfy them, and they rose. Fire Sage Hiro approached me. "Turn around," he whispered.

Reluctantly, I did so. As I did, I could see the looks of the people in the crowd. There was shock, confusion, even anger in some cases. He stepped close to me. "Say something to them," he whispered.

Like what? I'm your Avatar, please don't kill me?

"Um..." I started. "Hi, everyone. I guess I'm your new Avatar."

Hostile silence greeted my words. A sigh escaped my lips. "I get it, you're not happy it's me," I said. "All I can promise is that I'll do my best to...protect the world...and stuff. That's what the Avatar does, right?"

Someone coughed, and in the back, I could hear a baby crying. "Well," I continued. "If that's all, I guess I'll get going. See you around."

I began walking down the stairs, followed closely by the Fire Sages. The crowd took a few more steps back. Torri squawked furiously at them as we walked past. He was going to get a lot of extra meat for dinner.

"Wait! Kazai?!"

Mother and Father came racing after us. I kept walking. "Kazai!" Mother yelled furiously. "Hold it right there, young lady!"

Sighing, I paused and let them catch up. The Fire Sages eyed them warily. "Avatar Kazai, are these your parents?" one asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, good. This will make things easier," Hiro said. "Lead on, Avatar Kazai."

We continued on to my house. The Fire Sages studied it for a moment before entering. I guess they'd never willingly entered a lower class house before. Once inside, Mother busied herself with making some tea while Father and I sat with the Sages in the main room. I stared at them, wondering what on earth was about to happen.

Hiro spoke first. "I'm sure that you are a little shocked at today's events, Avatar Kazai. As are you, Sir."

Father nodded. "Indeed, I think the entire town is. But there is no need to be so formal with me. You can call me Ryozo," he said. "Now then, please, what do we need to know?"

The Fire Sages nodded in approval. "Very well, Ryozo. Avatar Kazai, you now need to begin your training in the other elements. I believe you are already proficient in Firebending?"

"Well, I didn't go to the Shu Jing Firebending Academy to learn pottery."

The Fire Sages all laughed at that. Then a second Fire Sage spoke up. "We will have to test you before you can move on to Airbending, Avatar Kazai" he said. "Just as a formality, of course."

Of course.

"Where will I be training in Airbending?" I asked.

"Airbending?! What's this about Airbending?" Mother demanded as she entered with the tea.

Hiro frowned at her. "Surely, Madam, you're aware that the Avatar is able to bend more than just her native element?"

"Of course I am. But are you sure that my daughter is the Avatar?"

"Completely sure."

I raised my hand, redirecting their attention. "How do you know?" I asked. "I certainly didn't."

The Fire Sages all smiled. "After Avatar Dato passed, all newborns in the Fire Nation were brought before the Fire Sages for testing. You passed the test."

I frowned in confusion. "What test was this?" I asked.

In response, a Fire Sage pulled out a rolled up cloth and put it in front of me. When I opened it, I recognized some toys from my youth. There was a clay turtle, a hand drum...four toys in all. I glanced up at them. "Why do you have my old toys?" I asked.

"These are the four Avatar relics. You chose these four out of hundreds and hundreds of choices."

I blinked, then stared back at the toys. "Are you sure I didn't pick them because I liked them?" I asked.

"You chose them because you recognized them," Hiro replied. "And for no other reason. You are without a doubt our new Avatar."

A moment passed. Then a smile began to spread across my face as the news sunk in. "All right then. I'm the Avatar," I said.

"But what about marriage? Family? She's a woman – she can't go around the world getting into fights! That's not her job!" Mother protested.

The Fire Sages, Father, and I all stared at her in shock. "Heina, why are you being so hostile about this?" Father asked. "Kazai's the Avatar – you should be proud of her!"

She pursed her lips. "Of course I'm proud of having the Avatar for a daughter," she replied.

Hiro shook his head. "Madam, the Avatar's training is not optional," he said sternly. "She has a responsibility to our world and to the Spirit World. Once she's fully trained, she can consider other things, but not before."

Mother looked like she'd been slapped. I heard her mutter something about "proper place" before she exited the room. Father looked embarrassed as he watched her go. "I apologize for my wife," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Hiro just waved his hand. "Have no worries, Ryozo. There is always some measure of reservation from the parents of the Avatar...and usually the Avatar herself."

I shrugged. "I don't have any reservations," I replied. "When do I need to take my Firebending test?"

"Now."

* * *

Remember to review. Don't make me get Koh out here.


End file.
